Kamar mandi
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: Tuan muda chanyeol ditinggal hanya berdua oleh pembantu bahenolnya Chanbaek Gs Pwp


Warning vulgar area ?

CHANBAEK GS

••••••

Let's play

Aku sedang melamun sendiri dikamar, kedua orangtuaku dan kakakku sejak kemarin pulang ke kerumah orangtuanya di Busan. Aku sendiri malas keluar, walaupun hari ini kantor libur hari sabtu. Tiba-tiba saja kudengar pintu kamarku diketok oleh orang.

"Tuan chanyeol permisi, Baekki mau bersihin kamar mandi tuan" terdengar suara pembantuku

" Yah Masuk aja baek" jawabku

Dia adalah Byun baekhyun pembantuku pun masuk sambil membawa peralatan buat ngebersihin kamarmandi dan yang membuat aku kaget, dia hanya memakai handuk besar yang membungkus dadanya yang besar dan pantatnya yang bahenol.

" Waduh, pake handuk aja baek" kataku sambil menelan liur karena menyaksikan pemandangan yang membangkitkan sang 'adik'.

" Iya tuan, biar ngak basah baju baekki" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis dan lirikan matanya yang genit menuju adikku yang hanya di bungkus celana dalam saja.

Kurang lebih 15 menit kudengar suara air yang disiram ke dinding kamar mandi  
Wah berarti dia sudah selesai mencuci kamar mandi, akupun cepat-cepat mencopot  
celana dalamku, dan langsung kutarik pintu geser kamar mandiku yang memang tidak pakai kunci.

" Eh ,Tuan" baekhyun terkejut,

ketika melihat aku masuk dalam keadaan bugil, dia segera jongkok dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, sambil menutupi susunya dan menghadap kedinding kamar mandi membelakangiku.

Tapi tetap aja terlihat pantatnya yang bahenol terlihat mengkilap karena sekujur tubuhnya basah kena air ketika mencuci kamar mandi.

Akupun langsung mendekati closet sambil mengacungkan adekku

" Iya baek, saya mau buang air kecil nih udah ngak tahan kamu sih lama banget cucinya"

Aku sambil pura-pura mau kencing tapi boro-boro mau keluar airnya, namanya juga  
adek lagi bediri mana mau keluar kencingnya, mana mata sambil terus melihat kearah baekhyun yang telanjang bulat sambil jongkok.

" Udah baek ngak usah malu ngak ada orang kok cuma kita aja, saya aja ngak malu"

Kulihat dia mulai berani mengintip kearah adekku, dia kaget melihat adekku yang sengaja kuacung-acungkan.

"Baek, tolong minta air dong untuk cuci ini adik saya " kataku, sambil menyodorkan adikku kuhadapannya. Dengan takut- takut dan malu, tangan satunya mengambil shower dan tangan satunya tetap menutupi susunya.

" Ayo dong sekalian dicuciin" kataku

Diapun mulai berdiri, dan menyirami adikku dengan shower, sambil matanya terus melihat adekku yang sudah tegang, Adekku ukurannya panjangnya super dan gemuk , sudah banyak wanita yang kaget dengan ukuran diameternya.

" Ayo jangan cuma di siram, ambil itu sabun sekalian disabunin dong "

Kulihat dia agak kagok, tapi diambilnya juga sabun cair, dan dia mulai menyabuni adikku .

" Ahhhh,,, enak baek, Cucinya yang bersih ya"

" Yah tuan" jawabnya sambil terus tertunduk dan menatap adekku.

Sekarang dia juga dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, tidak bisa lagi menutupi susunya , karena kedua tangannya sibuk menyabuni dan menyirami adekku.  
Susunya kelihatan benar besar masih bulat sekali dan keras sekali dengan pentil yang masih kecil tapi kelihatan sudah berdiri. sedangkan vaginanya kelihatan berupa garis, karena bulunya sudah tidak ada, mungkin dia sering mencukurnya, tapi terlihat jelas bekas bulu yang baru dicukur, makin membuatku nafsu

Tangankupun mulai memegang susunya dan mengelusnya sambil berkata  
"Baek Susu kamu bagus yah. masih montok banget"

"tuan baekki malu aah Ahhhh… . Tuan…jangan tuaaan…."

Tanganku memelintir pentilnya yang keras, dan tangan satunya sibuk memutar -mutar  
susu yang satunya.

" Auwww tuan…aaah…." Dia mulai mendesah, dan pegangannya ke adekku bukan hanya mengelus lagi tapi mulai meremas dengan kencang.

Mulutku pun mulai bergerilya menciumi susunya dan mulai lidahku mebelit-belit pentil susunya, pelan tanganku yang satunya turun meluncur kearah vaginanya.  
Jariku menemukan bibir vaginanya yang udah licin bibirnya tipis aku mulai mengorek-orek vaginanya dan mencari-cari klitnya.

" Auuu tuan…geli tuan ….,geli aaah"

Aku terus menjilati pentilnya dan tanganku, menemukan kelentitnya yang cukup besar, terasa sebesar biji kacang tanah, keras, licin dan enak sekali dimaenin dengan tangan.

"Baekkie sayang desahkan namaku"

"Chanyeolll…Auuuuu aku…..ngak tahan yeollsssh"

Tangannya sudah dengan kasar menggosok adekku dan sampai kebijinya diperas dengan keras, sampai aku agak terasa sakit.

" Chanyeol….ampun …ini….enak yeolss" desahnya, terus menerus.

Pelan kuangkat sebelah kakinya kusandarkan kakinya yang satu di atas bak mandi lalu lulutku mulai turun kebawah mencari lubang vaginanya.  
Kujilati bibir vaginanya, dan sambil lidahku masuk menjelajahi lubang vaginanya yang terasa masih kecil sekali. Lalu lidahku mulai menjilati dan mengulum biji kelentitnya yang sebesar kacang tanah, dan terasa keras serta licin sekali karena air nikmatnya yang banyak keluar.

" Aduhhhhhhhhh chaann sayang….bakkie ngak tahan aaahh"

" Auuuuuu…yeol Ampun aaha…enak banget vaginaku diapain yeolls…. Auuuuuuuuuu "

" Memang belum pernah diginiin baek"

" Belummmm yeols….enak ….banget."

" Auuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzz… enak yeoolls"

" Yuk kita keranjang baek." sambil keseret kekamarku

Langsung kurebahkan dia diranjangku. langsung kuserbu susunya kujilati dan kugigit gigit kecil pentilnya,  
"Chanyeol…. enak…..UZZZzzzz…."

Lidahkupun mulai meluncur kebawah, mulai kujilati bibir vaginanya, kutarik dengan bibirku , pelan kubuka vagina dengan bekas bulu yang dicukur, makin membuat aku nafsu, pelan kubuka vaginanya, terlihatlah dalam vaginanya yang berwarna merah muda segar dengan keadaan basah sekali kujilati dalam vaginanya, dan terlihat kelentitnya yang menonjol dengan menantang merah dan licin sekali, langsung kujilati dan kukulum biji kelentitnya.

"Chanyeol…..aduh …..enak…ohhhhhhhhh..ohhhhhh"

Baekhyun menggerakkan vaginanya mendekati bibirku, terasa agak asin cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya, aku suka sekali melihat biji kelentitnya yang keras dan licin, terus kukulum, sehingga dia terus teriak dan mengangkat vaginanya tinggi-tinggi

" Aduh chanyeol ampun aaaah…..baekkie ngak tahan …Ngentot sekarang aja yeol ssshh"

Akupun berputar dalam posisi 69, dia dengan segera melirik adekku dan langsung dengan rakus mengulum batangnya, lalu turun kebijinya, kedua bijiku disedotnya, bukan main rasanya.

" auuuuuuuu enak baekkterus …"

Aku terus menjilati dan menggigit biji kelentitnya, sambil menyedot cairan yang keluar,  
tiba-tiba kepalaku dikepitnya dengan keras, dan terasa adekku disedot dan digigit dengan keras oleh baekhyun.

"yeol….aku mau keluar ….Au…..uuuuu "

Dijepitnya dengan keras kepalaku , lalu ia lemas dan kakinya mulai terbuka lagi.

" Aduh enak banget sih yeol, baekkie belum pernah diginiin sampe keluar"

"Emang kamu udah sering baek?, " selidikku

" belum yeol , aku baru pernah sekali dientot sama pacar, eh abis dientot dia takut aku Hamil jadi dia kabur.

Aku mulai menjilati lagi, vaginanya yang semakin merah dalamnya, dan aku menggigit kecil kelentitnya.

" Aduh..yeol….kok..jadi enak lagi yah.."

"Bakkie rasanya mau enak lagi nih"

Setelah puas kujilati semua lubang dalam vaginanya, aku pun berputar dan mulai menindih tubuhnya. Pelan kugesek kepala penisku ke bibir vaginanya,

" Auiuuuu,,,,,,yeols,,,,kok,,,enak lagi yah…..aduh aaaah"

Pelan kucoba memasukkan adekku kedalam vaginanya , sulit sekali sebab lubangnya masih kecil sekali.

" Auu yeol…pelan..pelan…sakit….penis kamu gede banget…"

" emang penis pacarmu kecil baek"

" Kecil, punya kamu gede banget apalagi kepalanya, Bisa-bisa sobek vagina aku yeolshh…."

Pelan kudorong adekku memasuki vaginanya, terasa pedih karena sempit  
" Auuuu ,,sakit ,,,,,pelan pelan "

Pelan-pelan kepala penisku berhasil masuk sebatas kepalanya. Dia sudah menjerit-jerit kesakitan dan keenakan.

" Aduh ….sakit,,,,enak….sakit…tapi enak"

"Gimana mau diterusin ngak baek katanya sakit"

" Terus aja yeols biarin mau jebol juga ngak apa yang penting enak"

katanya sambil memelukku dengan erat. Dengan tiba-tiba kudorong semua penisku kedalam vaginanya.

" Auuuuuuuuuuuu. Aaaaaahhhhhkkkkkk"

Kudiamkan penisku masuk kedalam vaginanya terasa mentok sampai rahimnya.  
Baekhyun juga terdiam, matanya melotot, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Aku senang sekali melihat gadis yang melotot ketika penisku mentok masuk kevaginanya.

"chanyeoll…..sakit,,,,tapi enak banget, penis gede banget, sampe penuh vagina baekkie"

pelan mulai kugenjot keluar masuk vaginanya,

" Auusss…sekarang enak banget aaahkkkk..au….aahk"

Matanya tetap melotot setiap kali kepala penisku masuk mentok ke vaginanya

" Au…..Auu…..Au…." setiap kali kugenjot vaginanya ia terus berteriak keenakan  
Aku senang sekali dengan cewe yang berisik ketika di entot. Lalu kuputar kaki satunya sehingga keatas, lalu dengan posisi miring kutusuk lagi vaginanya.

" Aduh….chaaaaan….auuuu"

Baekhyun lebih menjerit dan melotot lagi, karena penisku makin masuk kedalam mentok.

" chanyeolll ….aku udah ngak tahan mau keluar"

" Sebentar baekhyun sayang ,aku juga….aaaaaa"

Kupercepat genjotanku dengan cepat sekali  
" Au–…au…auu…au… chanyeoooooools"

Baekhyun mengejang dan terasa vaginanya memijit dengan keras penisku, seakan penisku diperas. lalu akupun merasa sudah mau keluar, dengan hentakan terakhir kutekan keras vaginanya sambil menyemburkan maniku ke vaginanya

END


End file.
